


Elegy

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth makes Riku his.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> December 26, 2004.

It seemed a little silly, mourning for those who could still be living. But without knowledge of exactly where his partner was and if he'd ever be seen again, Sephiroth didn't think his actions to be in total poor taste.

Besides, his job was to make strong, capable warriors using whichever means he chose. The teen hunched between his legs was chosen to be next, that was all. Physical pleasure was simply an added bonus. Even the strongest and most capable warrior had to be able to do more than swing a sword.

Sephiroth found that he liked to watch his current protege far more than he had liked to watch those who had come before. There was something about the teen's looks, how similar their appearances were. Sephiroth often regretted not knowing about his clones soon enough to get a chance to fuck at least one into a incestuous frenzy and his student was a fitting substitute.

Riku certainly had learned to use his tongue fast enough and Sephiroth didn't doubt that the teen had a little more experience than he would ever happily admit. And willing, too.

"Stop," Sephiroth commanded, noting the confusion in Riku's aqua eyes. "I want more than that."

Riku nodded, offering Sephiroth's erection one last flirtatious lick before crawling up to lay beside Sephiroth, rolling onto his stomach obediently but not without giving Sephiroth a very loaded look.

It didn't have to be love, Sephiroth decided as he readied Riku's body for his still-slick arousal. In fact, it was better if it wasn't. He already had a beautiful and crazy obsessive love, one he found himself mourning for even as he claimed the body beneath him.


End file.
